erivalefandomcom-20200215-history
The Salvation of Erivale Wiki
The Salvation of Erivale This is a companion site for The Salvation of Erivale, a Pathfinder RPG Adventure Path. Below are links to various sources of information, including player guides and descriptions. Player's Guide Main Article: The Salvation of Erivale Player's Guide The Salvation of Erivale is a new adventure path, and thus it calls for new characters. All types of characters are welcome in this world, but it recommended that players collaborate to build a reasonably diverse group of adventurers and spellcasters, as we have in the past. Player Characters All characters should currently be at Level 11. If your character is not at this level, award them the nessecary experience to advance them this far. Apollo (Halfling Cavalier) Jarus Ironblood (Human Gunslinger) Lewin Ithron (Human Wizard) Lothgar (Human Fighter) Oro Steppewalker (Half-Orc Cleric) and Kwahu (Roc companion) Ràn Blackwater (and Blammo) (Human Rogue) Rukiya (Drow Summoner) Zova (Human Oracle) Erivale Main Article: Erivale This campaign takes place in the land of Erivale. Currently, Erivale is on the brink of war. A powerful necromancer known as "The Zombie King" threatens an assault on the Kingdom of Delmoria. So far, attacks have been warded off at sea, but the Zombie King appears poised for an all out invasion. King Basitor has managed to gain the cooperation of Gelphoria and Belesia, the other Kingdoms of Erivale. They have combined their armies and are preparing to defend the eastern continent. This has come at a cost, however. Many cities and towns have had to send members of their watch, leaving their citizens vunerable to crime. Several notorious criminals have risen up, and the crowns of Erivale are desperate to see them dealt with. In an effort to do just that, King Basitor has called for a team of fighters, spellcasters, and other adventurers to step up and take on these criminals. Many have responded to the call, and Basitor has taken on the task of choosing the strongest team himself, promising the assistence of the crown to whatever team passes his test. Kingdoms of Erivale Delmoria, Gelphoria, Belesia Major Cities in Erivale Roth Koria, Belesia (City), New Keruth, East Saven Leaders of Erivale King Basitor IV, Lord Carradine Magic of Erivale Scroll of Town Portal Quest Log *Chapter One: War Crimes **Part One: Welcome to Erivale **Part Two: Princess Nakatomi **Part Three: The Orcs are Coming **Part Four: One Down *Chapter Two: Good and Evil **Part One: Love's Flame **Part Two: Fight Club **Part Three: A Strange Case **Part Four: The Last Laugh *Chapter Three: Abberations and Amusement **Part One: J **Part Two: The Mystery Crew **Part Three: The Erivan Camp **Part Four: A Life Saved *Chapter Four: The Big Picture **Part One: The Greatest Game **Part Two: Paradise **Part Three: The Syndicate **Part Four: An Old Friend *Chapter Five: The Battle for Erivale **Part One: Ghosts at Sea **Part Two: The Devas **Part Three: Skelectady **Part Four: Into the Desert of the Zombie King Category:Browse Category:Players Guide